1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for capturing game or pests and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation to an apparatus that employs a snare.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trapping is the use of a device to remotely catch an animal and is employed for a variety of reasons, including hunting, pest control, and wildlife management. In particular, traps are effective in protecting livestock and agriculture from pests and predators such as coyotes and feral hogs.
Due to an exploding population and the lack of natural predators, feral hogs have become a problem in the United States. Feral hogs are omnivores and are opportunistic when it comes to food sources eating crops as well as livestock. In addition, to reach tubers and worms, feral hogs root the soil changing the soil's mineral properties as well as water infiltration rates, which has a negative impact on agriculture and vegetation.
Traps have become an effective way to control the feral hog population and limit their impact on agriculture, livestock, and the environment. Many different methods are used to trap feral hogs including box traps, corrals, and snares. Box traps and corrals are expensive, immobile, and may become less effective over time. Specifically, the feral hogs often learn from their keen sense of smell not to approach the box trap or corral. Conversely, snares are inexpensive, portable, and may be placed on trails and pathways that are used by feral hogs. Moreover, the snare and the triggering system for the snare can be buried to make the snare harder to detect for feral hogs and other pests or game. In addition, multiple snares may be employed in a given area to increase their effectiveness.
Accordingly, a game snare that is inexpensive, portable, and that can be buried would be useful.